


Snap Out Of It

by softency



Series: JJP ONESHOTS [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, If You'd Even Consider The Friends Here, Light Dom/sub, Light praise, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh Rutting, Top Im Jaebum | JB, brief aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softency
Summary: He walks to the bedroom, pushing the door open without hesitation and shutting it behind him. Immediately his attention is drawn to the figure on the bed- is that his hoodie?! The one he’s been looking for? This little devil-“Jae?”Jaebum’s eyes shoot up to Jinyoung’s face, eyes immediately darkening.-Jaebum really shouldn’t answer his calls, he never should have begun it in the first place, but he’s weak.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP ONESHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866577
Comments: 17
Kudos: 196





	Snap Out Of It

**Author's Note:**

> god, this is 5k of pure sin, hope you enjoy it lol

Jaebum wakes up to the sound of his phone loudly ringing.

He takes a solid ten seconds to figure out where it is (on his nightstand thankfully) and answer it after sleepily fumbling with the screen and failing a few times.

“Hello..?” He grumbles into the phone, groggily registering audible breaths coming from the other side.

“Come over, please.” Jinyoung breathes out, and immediately Jaebum is waking up, quickly blinking away sleep.

“Jinyoung…” He trails off, still sleepy but awake enough to know what the other is getting at. “Jinyoung it’s past midnight, I have classes-”

“Yes, I know it’s two in the morning but I’m stressing over finals and tuition and when I’m with you, all those things go away…”

Jaebum goes quiet, and he can’t believe he’s considering this. “I have to be up at eight.” Jaebum murmurs, shifting a bit, the blankets audibly rustling.

“Just this once, Beom.” He nearly begs, and it’s ridiculous how easily Jinyoung can break down his resolve.

“Just this once?” He repeats even though he knows it won’t be just this time if he gives in. “I’m not doing this again, ‘Nyong.”

“So you’re coming?” Jinyoung asks impatiently and Jaebum can feel irritation creeping into his bones, but he makes an affirmative sound anyway, already moving to get up. “I’ll unlock the door, lock it back when you get here.”

Jaebum makes a grumpy sound in confirmation that he heard him, hearing the line go dead as he finally plants his feet on the floor.

He quietly lets out swears as he stumbles a bit tugging on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, not even bothering to waste time and tie his shoes before he’s out the door, car keys in hand.

The door is unlocked like Jinyoung said it would be.

Jaebum takes a deep breath and enters the apartment, locking the door behind him before toeing off his shoes.

The apartment still looks the same as it did a month ago, but even then he barely caught a glance around before he was being pushed into the bedroom to help Jinyoung blow off some steam.

It’s always been like this; Jinyoung reaches out and Jaebum comes over and takes him apart. He always leaves minutes after, knowing this wasn’t anything between them except sex, even if in some moments he grows fonder and fonder of the man he barely knows. His role here is just to make Jinyoung forget everything except him for a while, and he just happens to be good at it.

He walks to the bedroom, pushing the door open without hesitation and shutting it behind him and immediately his attention is drawn to the figure on the bed- is that his hoodie?! The one he’s been looking for? This little devil-

“Jae?”

Jaebum’s eyes shoot up to Jinyoung’s face, eyes immediately darkening.

“Hi baby.” He murmurs, moving to the bed and climbing onto it, caging Jinyoung in between his arms as he leans down over him. He leans up as soon as Jinyoung tries to dart forward for a kiss, raising an eyebrow challengingly. “Are you sure you want to start out by taking without asking, sweetheart?” Jaebum asks pointedly, seeing Jinyoung’s eyes already getting cloudy, slipping into a peaceful state of mind as the control is taken away from him for the night, all the worries being lifted.

Jinyoung shakes his head and settles back down against the pillows, earning a soft smile from Jaebum.

“Now,” He begins, lifting a hand to brush through Jinyoung’s hair, combing it away from his face and his smile grows a bit when Jinyoung immediately leans into the touch. “You’ve made me come all the way here, you need to tell me what you want me to do tonight.” He speaks clearly, watching closely as Jinyoung takes a moment to form coherent words.

“Wanna forget.” Jinyoung says simply, nuzzling into Jaebum’s hand and staring up at him lustfully. “Just- You know my limits, just make me forget about everything.” Jinyoung tacks on when he sees Jaebum still waiting for a clear answer.

Jaebum hums in acknowledgement, leaning down and pressing a brief kiss to the corner of his lips before drawing back to clearly see him again. “Hands?” He asks, knowing Jinyoung will know what he’s talking about, they have this talk every time they meet again before Jaebum will continue on. Jinyoung bites his lip, visibly torn between answers, and Jaebum gives him an encouraging smile. “We can start off with your hands free, and then we can bind them if you want it, or if you try to misbehave?” He suggests, and that seems to sooth Jinyoung’s internal debate enough for him to nod confidently. “Now, how about your eyes?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “I want to see you tonight.” He responds and Jaebum nods, running a hand through his hair again.

“One to ten, how rough and mean do you want me to be? Choose carefully.”

It isn’t even a second later before Jinyoung is speaking up again, already anticipating the question. “Nine, but be gentle at first?” Jinyoung asks, and Jaebum pauses, not having expected the number that left Jinyoung’s lips.

They’ve only gone up to what Jaebum would keep at a six, maybe once a seven, so a nine? That’s coming out of nowhere. Jinyoung has seen a glimpse of how he can get, and he knows his safe word, so Jaebum is opting not to question it and dig into why he wants that level of aggression.

“All right.” He murmurs, eyes scanning over Jinyoung’s face for any sign of hesitation, but finds none. “How many times do you think you can cum for me tonight?”

Jaebum watches as Jinyoung’s breath gets stolen at the additional question, one that Jaebum usually doesn’t even ask, just usually asks if Jinyoung can continue after they’ve already begun. “Three.” Jinyoung states solidly, and Jaebum takes that number and stores it away, because if Jinyoung wants him to be mean, he’s going to use his words against him later.

“Safe word?”

“Dove.”

In a matter of seconds Jaebum’s lips cover Jinyoung’s leading him into a kiss softer than he’d usually indulge in with him. It takes Jinyoung a moment to realize it's beginning without a verbal prompt, but when he does, he’s already reaching for Jaebum’s hair, undoing the hair tie with practiced ease and tossing it to the side so he can tangle his fingers there to ground himself.

Jaebum slots his thigh between Jinyoung’s, pressing against his cock hard enough to give him pleasure, but not enough to limit his movement.

“Go ahead, get off.” Jaebum urges, breaking the kiss and trailing his lips across Jinyoung’s cheek, pressing light kisses along his jaw, working his way towards the other’s neck.

Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate, grinding up against Jaebum’s hard thigh and tossing his head back in a moan, giving Jaebum all the access to his neck he could ever want.

“Marks?” He asks, having forgotten to see if he’s busy for the next few days to where they heal. He’d have to be careful if he can’t, most of the things he’s tied his limbs with leave at least a red hue from how hard Jinyoung jerks around.

“Yes- _Yes please, sir.”_ Jinyoung nearly gasps out when Jaebum presses his thigh closer, directly against Jinyoung’s cock this time.

_It’s a ‘sir’ night, huh?_

That’s all the permission that Jaebum needs to begin marking him up unapologetically. He latches onto a spot high on his neck, one he’d never dare to touch before, but by how desperate Jinyoung seems it might be better for him in the long run.

When he deems that acceptable, the mark certainly going to turn a dark purple over the next few days, he nips at the same spot harshly, earning a small cry from Jinyoung in surprise.

Jaebum licks a stripe up his neck, nipping just below his ear before bringing his mouth up further. He lets out a breathy laugh when Jinyoung’s body immediately responds, a visible shutter running through him at the feeling of Jaebum’s breath hitting his ear. “Are you going to get off on my thigh, baby?” He tempts, hearing the sharp breath Jinyoung draws in and he can’t help but let out another quiet chuckle. “You gonna cum in your underwear like a horny teen? Maybe cum enough to get on my pants?” Jaebum continues on, feeling Jinyoung’s cock jump against his thigh at his words and his grinding grows more desperate. “Maybe I should make you clean it up if you do, shove your face in it and make you lick it clean like a good boy.”

The whine that’s drawn out of Jinyoung is sinful, it goes straight to Jaebum’s cock and draws a hiss out of him in return.

“Let go, I’m not going to stop you from coming.” _This time._

One of Jinyoung’s hands drops to his shoulder, fingers digging in dangerously hard, but Jaebum can’t focus on that because Jinyoung’s hand in his hair is tightening painfully. He grits his teeth and endures it, hearing moans flow freely from Jinyoung’s lips as he gets off against him, burning off all the extra nervous energy and pent up stress.

“Look at you, a whining, panting mess under me. And just from rutting against my thigh like a dog, huh?” Jaebum speaks, trying to keep his own voice steady as Jinyoung arches up against him, the noises spilling from his lips becoming messy and loud, no longer at the point where he can control them anymore. “God, I’m going to tear you apart, you have no idea what you’ve asked for.” He nearly growls out, his voice going dangerously low and that’s all it takes for Jinyoung’s hips to stutter and a broken ‘Ah-!’ to leave him.

Jaebum goes in for the kill.

“Cum in your underwear for me like a dirty slut, baby.” He practically orders, gritting it out as he slowly dips into the more aggressive state that Jinyoung wanted.

Jinyoung screams when he comes, his body shaking against Jaebum’s violently.

He’s louder than usual tonight, he notes, helping Jinyoung ride through his orgasm. Hopefully, the neighbors don’t mind.

When he stops shaking against Jaebum and his grip loosens Jaebum raises back up, inspecting him and feeling a bit of pride build in his chest that Jinyoung looks this well-fucked from just the beginning.

He presses a small kiss to Jinyoung’s open ones, no doubt trying to catch his breath again, before climbing off of him and walking to the closet. There’s a small noise of objection from behind him but he pays it no mind, opening the door and quickly grabbing what he is searching for before returning and climbing over him again.

“Arms up.” He instructs, watching as Jinyoung’s dazed eyes blink open and meet his own in confusion. “You’re too hot you need to take this off.” Jaebum states, sliding a hand under his hoodie and feeling the skin there, confirming what he already knew when he finds it burning up. Jinyoung jolts at the touch, making Jaebum’s eyes shoot back to him with a soft muffled laugh. “Now, arms up or I’m going to force you to.” Jaebum instructs once again, this time leaving no room for argument in his voice.

This time he can visibly see it as a shutter runs through Jinyoung and down his spine at the order, hearing a faint ‘yes sir’ before his arms and up and Jaebum is making quick work of getting him out of the sweaty hoodie so he can properly breathe. He will need it tonight.

Before Jinyoung can lower his hands again Jaebum is grabbing both of them in one of his, his grip harsher than usual, as his other retrieves the silk tie that he’d gotten moments ago.

Jinyoung is smartly quiet as Jaebum directs his hands up to the headboard, binding them together with practiced ease before moving down his body, tugging off his underwear with no hesitation.

“Wait- you take off something too-”

A loud smack echoes through the bedroom and Jinyoung cries out, cutting himself off at the sudden sting to his inner thigh.

“Did I say you order me around right now?” Jaebum says levelly, cranking up the intensity that Jinyoung asked for. He wanted it, and if he can’t handle it, Jaebum will stop as soon as the first letters of ‘dove’ are said.

“Color.” Jaebum demands, reaching over to the nightstand and retrieving one of the condoms and a bottle of lube.

“Green, but-”

He’s smart. Jinyoung cuts himself off again as Jaebum raises a challenging eyebrow at him, as if he’s daring him to continue on other than what he’d asked for.

“I’m going to give you what you asked for, if any moment it gets too much, yellow. If I do something you don’t like or hurt you, red or your safe word, okay?” He instructs, his voice dipping back into something more gentle, more caring and Jinyoung takes all of that in, pausing for a moment before nodding, and Jaebum’s sharpness clicks back into place.

“You can talk, but I’m not going to listen to you for now.” He states, dipping forward and beginning again, pressing kisses along his chest now.

Jinyoung jerks, still clearly sensitive, but Jaebum pushes that away, continuing on and drawing one of his nipples into his mouth before letting go with an obscene wet smack as soon as Jinyoung cries out again. He seems past the point of talking, letting out a shaky moan as Jaebum switches sides, licking over that one before nipping harshly, drawing out a small choked out scream.

Jaebum grins, trailing down to Jinyoung stomach and sucking at a few places close to his hips, already have felt that Jinyoung is getting hard again.

He goes down further and without warning; he swallows down Jinyoung’s cock in one go.

Jinyoung screams.

The other’s body spasms, not knowing whether to buck into the heat or try to get away. Jaebum’s hands tighten dangerously on Jinyoung’s hips, keeping him in place as Jaebum swallows around him, dragging out another yell from above him.

He can hear the headboard clinking, knowing that Jinyoung is thrashing around again, pulling at his binds carelessly.

Jaebum pays him no attention, knowing that in this case if he does, Jinyoung will get even more dramatic. He can feel his cock fully hardening in his mouth, and that’s reassurance enough that he’s fine right now.

Jinyoung squirms when Jaebum begins moving his mouth, earning a pinch to the same thigh that got a nasty smack earlier.

“Sir!- I can’t- I’m too sensitive.” Jinyoung yelps, his voice pitching high at the end.

Jaebum doesn’t stop, taking him even deeper into his throat and swallowing around him again. He feels Jinyoung’s stomach muscles jerk, trying to buck his hips up into Jaebum’s mouth, but he holds him steady. Jaebum already knows how sensitive Jinyoung gets after cumming that it doesn’t take much to draw another out of him.

That’s why when he feels Jinyoung’s cock jump and hears his moans pitch louder again, he raises his head, letting Jinyoung’s cock drop from his lips and checking back up on him.

“Tell me when you’re going to cum, baby.” Jaebum orders, his voice scratchy and low from deep throating said man’s cock.

“I was about to but- ah!” Jinyoung cries out, clearly agitated that Jaebum stopped, but Jaebum just tilts his head to the side, wrapping a hand around his cock.

Jinyoung jerks freely this time, gasping as Jaebum’s fingers slide up, twisting and Jaebum presses his thumb just behind the head of his cock.

“If you can still talk that clearly I’m not doing my job well enough.” Jaebum states in a level voice, beginning a relentless pace as he jerks Jinyoung off, letting Jinyoung buck into his hand as he eyes Jinyoung’s binds, noting that his wrists will definitely be red by how hard he’s pulling at them.

He brings Jinyoung back up to that point easily, reading all the telltale signs of him nearing his edge, but testing him if he’d choose to listen to Jaebum or not.

“Sir- Sir I can’t- I’m going to cum!” Jinyoung grits out, his head tossing back and his hips squirming against the bed and into his hand.

Jaebum feels a smile tug on his lips, happy to know the Jinyoung follows instructions, even when they’re given to him in this state.

He can hear Jinyoung getting dangerously close, soft ‘Ah!’s escaping him every second until-

Jaebum drops his hand away, and Jinyoung’s eyes fly open, tears beginning to well at the corners of his eyes.

“What- No! Sir- I can’t- Why?!” Jinyoung nearly pleads, now at least getting the idea of what Jaebum is doing.

_Edging._

“You can handle it.” Jaebum states without hesitating, rubbing a hand over Jinyoung’s thigh slowly and Jinyoung jerks at the touch, his cock jumping even at the small contact now.

“I can’t!” Jinyoung cried out, and Jaebum feels his chest ping at the sight of the tears overflowing and trailing down into his hairline.

“Color.” Jaebum demands, his hand stilling, needing Jinyoung to respond to him right now.

“I can’t _sir-”_ Jinyoung babbles, his hips still squirming, not answering Jaebum and it makes alarms blare in Jaebum’s ears. He needs a verbal answer.

“I need your color, Jinyoung.” Jaebum says, his voice dropping the edge and returning to normal as he cups Jinyoung’s cheeks, turning his face and making him look at him directly. “What’s your color?” He asks gently, all of the scene falling away for the moment, just leaving Jaebum and Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sniffles and does slowly recollect himself, staring up at Jaebum, but the tears never slow. It’s not the first time Jaebum has broken that dam down, it won’t be the last, but it doesn’t make seeing Jinyoung cry any better for him.

“Green.” Jinyoung breathes out and Jaebum’s eyes narrow, trying to figure out if there’s a lie there, because this isn’t for him, it’s for Jinyoung, and if the man panics then it’s not continuing. The night will be done because Jaebum will safe word out for Jinyoung’s sake. “I’m okay, I just, I needed to breathe for a second. I’m green.”

Jaebum draws in a deep breath, waiting for a few moments before drawing his lip between his teeth and nodding once. “If I lose you like that again we’re stopping.” He says, deadly serious, and Jinyoung nods, still teary eyed but more present than he’d been. In seconds his hands are free.

Jinyoung yells again the moment Jaebum’s hand returns to his cock, hands beginning to reach for Jaebum before he stops himself, his eyes falling back shut again.

“You can touch me, but the moment you try to move me around you’ll be back in the scarf.” Jaebum gives him, and in seconds there’s a hand tangling in his hair again, not painful, but definitely _there_. The other hand goes to Jaebum’s back, nails digging in above his hoodie.

Jaebum isn’t gentle as he rapidly draws Jinyoung closer and closer back towards his orgasm, but yet again, as soon as Jinyoung says he’s close he only gets seconds past that before Jaebum’s touch is disappearing.

“God _dammit!_ ” Jinyoung nearly yells, catching his voice the last second and making it break. “Sir, _please!_ I’ve been good, right?!”

Jaebum pauses at that, figuring that yeah, he’s been good, so Jaebum won’t draw this out too harshly.

He slowly moves back down his body in seconds after Jinyoung was about to cum, hearing a sob in alarm of what was no doubt going to come next with Jaebum back down here.

Jinyoung’s entire body jerks around when Jaebum licks a stripe up his cock, one hand tangling into Jaebum’s hair just to ground himself again and the other gripping the pillow beside his head.

Jaebum slowly wraps his lips around the head of Jinyoung’s cock, drawing out every movement as he takes him deeper into his mouth.

_Jinyoung is shaking at this point._

_“Oh my god-_ Please let me cum, sir!” Jinyoung chokes out, getting to the point where Jaebum wants him; where he can’t think clearly enough to even talk, just consumed in the feeling of wanting to tip over that edge so badly.

Jaebum takes a small mercy on him, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock before fully going down on him.

“No no no! I’m close! God- I-” Jinyoung begins, but Jaebum just speeds up his movements.

In the same second that Jinyoung cries out, his cock jerking in Jaebum’s touch, he tightens his grip on the base of the younger’s cock, making him thrash for a second.

Jaebum anticipates the scream this time, covering Jinyoung’s mouth with his own in a filthy kiss to muffle it in some capacity.

He holds Jinyoung through the dry orgasm, not letting him cum fully like Jinyoung had been expecting. His body jerks and he lets out moans against his lips, clinging to Jaebum like he’s his only lifeline.

Jinyoung is back in tears, nearly sobbing against his lips, and gently, when he stops squirming and moving around from his orgasm, Jaebum lets his cock go and he hears a full sob that time.

“You did so well for me, you’re such a strong baby boy, aren’t you?” Jaebum breathes out against his lips, drawing him out of his thoughts and back to where Jaebum can monitor him in case he sees anything concerning. “My baby is so good for me, huh?” He praises, gaining Jinyoung’s hazy attention yet again as he pulls his lips away.

Jinyoung’s cock is still rock hard against both of their stomachs, and Jaebum needs to find out quickly what he wants to finish him off before Jinyoung drops in a low headspace where he can’t answer coherently.

“Baby, listen to me, all right?” Jaebum prompts, watching Jinyoung blink his eyes hazily a few times before giving a tiny weak nod. “What do you want now? I can finish you with my mouth, or I can fuck you like you wanted. It’s up to you, it’s your reward for listening to me so well.”

Jinyoung doesn’t even hesitate, drawing Jaebum back closer and murmuring out a _‘sir, please fuck me?’_ in the sweetest, most broken tone he’s heard from Jinyoung to date.

“You have to let me get up to strip.” Jaebum informs him, letting out a soft laugh when Jinyoung just seems to notice he’s still in what he’d arrived in.

Jaebum is let go reluctantly, and he steps off the bed to the floor, stripping down in record time and hissing when his cock hits the air.

When he gets back on the bed he’s drawn into a kiss, and in the back of his mind he realizes that they usually don’t kiss this much, and he isn’t sure why it’s happening now. Jaebum entertains it though, letting Jinyoung take all he wants from him before pulling back and looking up at him, well-fucked and sweaty against the pillows.

“Stay like this, please.” Jinyoung requests, moving to tangle his hands into Jaebum’s hair and Jaebum smiles at him warmly, pressing a small kiss to his lips before sitting up to grab the lube and condom. Jinyoung’s hands fall down to his chest as he opens the condom packaging and puts it on.

“I fingered myself when I was calling you, I don’t need prep.” Jinyoung admits breathily, and Jaebum knows that it shouldn't be as hot as it is for him to hear.

 _“Oh my god,_ you-...” Jaebum says, his words failing him at the end as his mind wanders to the visual of Jinyoung, fingers deep in himself as he’d called Jaebum to come over.

“I wanted to be ready for you.” Jinyoung breathes out, giving Jaebum a mischievous grin.

“You’re evil.” Jaebum huffs, lubing up three of his fingers anyway to make sure he’s ready, and one by one they easily enter Jinyoung, proving him truthful.

“Just… go slow with me this time.” Jinyoung requests, catching Jaebum off guard. “I want to see what that would be like with you.” He adds, explaining his thought process and Jaebum still draws a blank on why the _‘with him’_ is there, but he lets it go quickly, nodding a bit.

“I can do that, but you know I’m not… I won’t be _rough_ like usual if we do that.” Jaebum reminds and Jinyoung nods, seemingly already having understood that, and Jaebum is forced to just have to trust Jinyoung’s word yet again, not really knowing how to approach any of this with a gentleness because that’s never been something they’ve done. It’s always hard, fast and rough; it has to be enough to make Jinyoung let go of his issues.

Jaebum swallows nervously before nodding a tiny bit himself, lubing up his cock and trailing his eyes across Jinyoung’s body for the first time tonight. He leans back down after a beat passes, tucking his face against Jinyoung’s neck like usual, but this time pressing a soft kiss to the skin there, earning a shudder from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s legs surprisingly wrap around his waist and drag his hips closer, something that he usually wouldn’t even allow time to happen before now. Jaebum huffs, a small, fond smile pulling on his lips even in that moment.

Jaebum slowly eases himself inside of Jinyoung when the other prompts him again, having to draw in deep breaths to calm himself down, already having been worked up this entire time that he’s been focusing on Jinyoung.

Once he’s fully inside of him he stops moving, giving Jinyoung time to adjust and regain his breathing. He lets him make the first call, waiting until Jinyoung shifts underneath him before moving to lift his head from his neck.

“Move.” Jinyoung breathes out quietly, meeting Jaebum’s eyes the moment they come into view. _“Fuck me,_ Jaebum.”

Jaebum’s breath is nearly all stolen from him at that; not the fact that he’s telling him to move, but that he called him by name for the first time during sex.

Jinyoung jerks a bit when Jaebum pulls out nearly all the way and then thrusts back in, his hands scrambling to find their place on Jaebum’s body. One hand settles wrapped around him to press against his shoulder blades, the other tangling further into his hair.

Jinyoung’s body responds easily when Jaebum sets a new pace, one slower than they’re usually both moving at, but not in a bad way right now.

With each rock of Jaebum’s hips Jinyoung clings tighter to him, pushing back into each one to meet him halfway. Jaebum firmly plants his forearms beside Jinyoung’s head, dipping his head back down to kiss along Jinyoung’s jawline carelessly.

“Fuck.” Jinyoung hisses out as Jaebum pushes his hips against him harder, not picking up the pace but now putting in enough energy that he’s actively hitting Jinyoung’s prostate instead of rubbing against it.

Jaebum blinks open his eyes when he’s suddenly being urged to look up by the hand in his hair, his breath stuttering when he meets Jinyoung’s eyes and sees them fully blown out in pleasure. Before he can honestly register where Jinyoung is pulling him this time, lips are sealing over his own. Jinyoung seems needier than usual, more desperate right now than he usually acts.

Jaebum is happy to give him what he needs, he’s happy to just distract him for a while and drag him out of his mind, but he’s not… He’s not sure if he could do this for him again.

Jinyoung chooses that moment to get bold, tugging Jaebum’s hair hard enough to tilt his head back, forcing a loud moan out of Jaebum, his hips snapping forward harshly.

Before he can even properly react, Jinyoung's lips are finding his neck, not wasting time in kissing over Jaebum’s pulse point and dragging another sound from him.

Jaebum can’t help it when his hips speed up, fucking him closer and closer to his edge. Jinyoung’s nails dig into his shoulder blades and that’s enough to push him close to his own edge.

“How close are you?” Jaebum breathes out, shivering at the feeling of Jinyoung’s lips leaving the spot he’d left a hickey at with a wet pop.

“Very.” Jinyoung responds, carelessly scattering kisses across his neck and jaw.

“Cum for me, make a mess.” Jaebum urges, feeling Jinyoung squirm a bit underneath him at the sound of the tone of authority peeking out into his voice again, just enough to let Jinyoung focus on it, but not enough to actually give an order.

It doesn’t take long for Jinyoung to tip over the edge fully this time, yanking Jaebum in for a messy kiss as cum hits both of their stomachs. Jaebum isn’t far behind him, swallowing down Jinyoung’s small yell and all the moans that led up to it, and his hips stutter at the same moment he has Jinyoung’s tongue halfway into his mouth like it belongs there.

He works both of them through their highs hazily before pulling out and flopping onto the bed next to Jinyoung, taking the condom off and tying it before throwing it at the trash can near the door.

Jinyoung is on him again in those seconds, a leg draping over his hip like second nature as he hides his face away in Jaebum’s collar bone, trying to catch his breath.

“‘Nyong, are you still with me?” Jaebum asks, wrapping one of his arms around Jinyoung and rubbing his back softly. A small smile pulls at his lips when he hears a groggy hum in conformation from Jinyoung, most of the sound muffled against his skin. "You all good?" He checks in, and Jinyoung nods a tiny bit. “We need to clean up, let me get up and I’ll be right back.” He instructs, hearing indistinguishable grumbling coming from Jinyoung for a few solid seconds before the younger’s grip is loosening and Jaebum gets up from the bed, quickly dipping into the bathroom before returning with a warm washcloth.

Jinyoung’s eyes have closed in the short time he’d been gone, but they blink back open the moment Jaebum runs the cloth over his features, wiping away all the sweat so that Jinyoung won’t have to wake up all gross.

“I have to go after this, but call me as soon as you get up, I’ll listen to you talk about what’s bothering you until you feel lighter.” Jaebum gently instructs, taking his time finishing cleaning him up before wiping off Jinyoung’s cum from himself. He tosses the washcloth to the dirty clothes hamper, knowing Jinyoung wouldn’t mind as long as it isn’t left lying around. “I’ll answer, I promise. Are you going to remember or do I need to set a reminder in your phone?” Jaebum asks, a fond smile curling his lips as he watches Jinyoung raise a sleepy hand, extending it to Jaebum who catches it and laces their fingers together before pressing a light kiss to them.

“I’ll remember.” Jinyoung hums, eyes never leaving Jaebum’s face.

A few minutes later Jaebum is locking the door back behind him before sliding the key back under the door like usual, drawing in a shaky breath as he faces down the chilly night air on his way back to his car.

He’d been dangerously close to staying the night, all it would have taken was for Jinyoung to even hint at it looking like that, but he can’t.

  
  


_Jaebum’s eyes shoot to his phone as soon as it begins vibrating on the edge of his classroom desk, flicking up to give the professor a sorry smile before murmuring out a soft ‘sorry, it’s an emergency’ as he steps out into the hall, already answering the phone with a soft ‘you sleep well, kitten?’._

_Jaebum really shouldn’t answer his calls, he never should have begun it in the first place, but he’s weak._

_Especially for Jinyoung, who is his best friend's closest childhood friend._

_Blankets shift on the other end of the line._

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions of kinks that aren't done nearly enough in the JJP tag, you can drop them [here](https://curiouscat.me/softency) or on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softency) and I might write them soon <3  
> 


End file.
